Harry
Harry, who after his mutation was called Urgh, is a character in the Doom Dome Battle series, appearing as playable in the first two installments. Despite being absent in the spin-offs he reappears as a boss in Warriors of Babylon. He was the husband of Mama Kitty. Description Of course 'Urgh' isn't the real name of whatever this creature is. This thing was once known as Harry, a senior man who was happily married to his wife Kitty, and enjoyed going fishing at Lake Lucas in his free time on his little boat. However when the chemicals were spilled into the water, hit boat was pushed over and he mutated in the monster he is now, only muttering 'urgh' and 'Kitty'. He is on a search for his wife, who later also looks for him trying to safe him by trying to merge him together with Almighty to rule at her side. Gameplay As expected of his stature, Urgh is a rather slow character with slow start-up in his attacks and might be the slowest in the game overall. Despite this he is a heavy tank that can take quite a lot of damage, especially when facing right with his thick arm forwards. He has a poor jump, but is a great grappler, being able to trap people in long staggering combos. Other than his brute strength he can shoot sharp nail spikes, perform quick slashes with his dangling arm and spit acid. His Doom Attack is A Waste of Time. When executed his body breaks open and several tentacles emerge from his chest and grabs the opponent. They slam the opponent from left to right against the ground several times. He throws them up and with another tentacle slams them across the stage. When they're KO'd he quickly grabs them once again with a tentacle on each side of the body and rips them in half. In Warriors of Babylon, Urgh has a second form in which he transforms into a large monster, unable to move but has attacks that almost cover the entire stage. A tentacle can appear from his body and slam down on the stage. He can spit acid into the air which then rains down on the stage in large spheres, and shoot his nail spikes all across the stage. Story History For the longest time, Harry lived quite the simple and tranquil life. He married his highschool girlfriend, Kitty. When they tried for children, she couldn't conceive any, causing for a rocky period which they eventually managed to overcome. While Kitty started a daycare, Harry worked and eventually retired to spend his days fishing. At this time the two of them are married for 49 years. Doom Dome Battle At the beginnng of the story Harry was out fishing on Lake Lucas. When Justin Bailey's ship crashed into the chemical plant, many chemicals spilled into the lake. The water rocked quite hard causing Harry to fall right into the infected waters. When he emerged he was completely deformed, nothing of him was left recognizable. He was in search for his wife Kitty, it being the only word he could mutter. He fought Anton & Millie who thought he was a hostile monster, but after realising he was not they brought him to a secure place. Doom Dome Battle 2 Harry was brought to the abandoned amusement park, Bibo no longer living there and having no other visitors to trouble Harry. His only desire however was to get back to Kitty, but knew he couldn't. When the second assault on Wildefort happened, Harry felt Kitty's prescence and went to search for her. In his journey he encountered Cupid who at first saw him as a gruesome monster, but whilst fighting him realised it was just someone looking for his loved one and let him pass. Unfortunately he ran into a horde of F.L.U.F.F.s and lost the battle and got captured by them instead and brought to Pyrotic Labs. There he tried to break free from his cage and fought Denzel Pyrotic, who made his escape when things got too dangerous and put the floor on lockdown. Kitty and Almighty eventually managed to break into the floor and Kitty finally reunited with her husband. She however saw he was not the man that he used to be, but couldn't get herself to release him out of his misery. Almighty instead did the job, killing Harry for good. Warriors of Babylon Even though Harry was already dead, Gilgamesh opened a portal through time and space that brought one to the industrial area of Wildefort where Harry was awaiting for anyone to enter. When Kitty enters his portal, she initially sees him as the human he used to be until he suddenly transforms into the mutated creature he became. Kitty is forced to kill him this time, and manages to get the job done. A remnant of Harry in his human form appears again to speak with Kitty, making her able to finally close this chapter of her life and continue being the Almighty Kitty, leader of the Vindicts. References *Based on the mutant monsters that appear in various video games like Resident Evil, Left 4 Dead, Silent Hill etc. Gallery HarryBabylon.png|as he appears in Warriors of Babylon Urgh.png|Urgh Urgh - Swap.png|Palette Swap UrghProfile.png|Profile Category:Doom Dome Battle Character Category:Doom Dome Battle Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:Alive Category:Heterosexual Characters